Gundamon
by sailorbeautyjean
Summary: Gundam Wing/Pokemon fanfic, is not to be taken seriously but try to see which pokemon is which pilot, this world of Tokepoke is very interesting, will they find the mobilball??


~Authors Note: Ok, I wasn't sure what I was thinking when I wrote this but hey it works ne? Please R&R no flames~  
  
~Gundamon~  
  
  
A night unlike any other night in Tokepoke, the pokelots all snug in their beds and the night blue and clear. But down Ashy Road there lies a house. This house is much unlike the others, this house belong to the Winner family. And insides lies great secrets within.   
"NO DUO-CHAN NO!!!!" Heerosaur, Trowtle, Quatrechu and Wumander screamed as Duopuff sang his song. "Duopuff! Duopuff! Duopuff!" All the pokelots fell into a deep sleep that night. Duopuff very pleased with his worked pulled out a marker, grinning the deathly gazed, started to draw. Duopuff drew upon the faces of the sleeping pokelots and grinned in satisfaction when his work was done. "Puff puff." Was all he said before climbing into his round bed for sleep that night.   
With out any warning, during the night a couple of unexpected visitors climbed through the window of the Winner household. "Zechtwo, we need to find the mobilball and soon."   
Zechtwo looked over at his assistant. "Yes Noew, I know it's here somewhere!" The 2 of them searched the house that night not making a peep until someone else decided to join the fun. Zechtwo and Noew looked over in surprise at their new helper as she carefully snuck to them. She waddled over to them and tilted her head in confusion. "Reduck what are you doing!" Zechtwo whispered to her.   
"Re......." Is all she said as she tilted her head to the left then right.   
"Oh god!" Noew sighed and shook her head as they reached a door, the door to the pokelots bedroom where they all slept. Zechtwo cracked open the door slightly and peeked in. They saw all the pokelots sleeping on the floor and one in a round pillow pink bed. Zechtwo and Noew laughed and grinned while Reduck waddled into the room.   
The 2 of them opened their eyes wide as Reduck began to kick Heerosaur in the side. Only grunting sounds came out of him. Reduck tilted her head and sat on Heerosaur. Heerosaur however in a deep sleep, Reduck began to fall asleep and did so on Heerosaur. Zechtwo and Noew looked on in amazement and gaped at the sight then looked at the other pilots.   
"Where can it be!" Noew complained silently as Zechtwo began searching around the room and soon Wumander awoke slowly to the noises they had been making. Wumander coughed up some smoke and ran over to the 2 spies.   
The pokelot shouted. "WUMANDER!" As a huge ball of flaming fire came rushing out of his mouth. Zechtwo and Noew blinks and dodged the attack as more and more fire blasted at them. Behind the 2, Quatrechu squinted as the flame quickly burned his head and he woke up from his slumber.   
"QUATRECHU!" Came from Quatrechu's little mouth and a bright bolt of thunder came down from the ceiling, sending shocks over to Trowtle. Zechtwo and Nown ran for cover under a table in the middle of the room. Trowtle screamed and jumped up from his sleeping spot and looks at Wumander, Quatrechu and the intruders.   
Trowtle glared at them and screamed. "TROWTLE!" And a sudden sound came from the floor and a huge wave of water charged up at Zechtwo and Noew from under the floor below the table. The wave sent Zechtwo and Noew into the air and landing on Reduck and Heerosaur and Heerosaur slowly opened one eye. Reduck blinked and sat on Heerosaur.   
"HEEROSAUR!" Belted out of his mouth, sending vines snapping at the trio. The 3 yelped in pain and jumped to their feet and stood in front of Heerosaur. Heerosaur stood up and death glared them, pulling out a pokelot ball.   
Zechtwo and Noew gasped. "THE MOBILBALL!" As Reduck stood there and tilted her head sideways. Wumander, Quatrechu and Trowtle stood quietly as they gazed at Heerosaur. Heerosaur said quietly. "Heerosaur!" And with a great thrust threw the ball out at the trio as his scream became louder. Zechtwo and Noew looked on laughing as they chased after it and something popped out.   
"DuoPuff!!!" 


End file.
